Suicidal Tendencies
Suicidal Tendencies was a heavyweight robot that entered in Extreme 1 and Series 2 of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Extreme 1 Due to being a famous combat robot, Suicidal Tendencies was entered into the Allstars against Behemoth, Stinger and Hypno-Disc. Hypno-Disc smashes into the front of Suicidal Tendencies attempting to snap off the scoop or even the claw. Behemoth leaves Stinger behind and flips Hypno-Disc over before flipping Suicidal Tendencies over and almost out of the arena. Suicidal Tendencies recovers and attempts to corner Behemoth but is flipped over and out for good. Suicidal Tendencies returned for the Weapons Match, Crusher Crunch up, against Chompalot, Big Nipper and Kan-Opener. The battle had already begun and been active for at least thirty seconds until Suicidal Tendencies finally got into the battle and tries to claw Chompalot while Big Nipper ran away. Suicidal Tendencies got in behind of Kan-Opener while Big Nipper lifted it before backing away again. As Big Nipper and Chompalot tussled, Kan-Opener got around the front wedge of Suicidal Tendencies and began to push back crushing the sides as it did. Big Nipper manages to finally get away from Chompalot's onslaught and charges into Suicidal Tendencies almost toppling it in the attack, Kan-Opener itself almost fell as well but was lifted in the attack. Chompalot also joins in the action and grasps hold of Suicidal Tendencies holding it upwards all while trapping Big Nipper who was underneath. The robots stayed there and were hit by a bouy from the drop zone they were stationed under. Big Nipper got away and presses the pit release button. Suicidal Tendencies began to get a side on attack and crush the sides of Chompalot while spinning in circles. For a while all four robots were stuck in a stalemate, however soon, Kan-Opener got in from the side of Big Nipper and attempted to pit it only for Big Nipper to drive backwards and forwards pitting Kan-Opener instead. Chompalot became free from Suicidal Tendencies and charged directly into Big Nipper pinning it against the side wall with Suicidal Tendencies following suit. Both Chompalot and Big Nipper gang up on Suicidal Tendencies and try to topple them. Chompalot turned against Big Nipper and pitted them, however, Chompalot while pitting Big Nipper also fell in with some help from Suicidal Tendencies who remained the only robot active. Series 2 Returning for the main competition, it fought Bigger Brother, TMHWK and King B Remix. As Bigger Brother targeted TMHWK, King B rammed Suicidal Tendencies across the arena. Bigger Brother smashes into Suicidal Tendencies only to be bashed out the way by King B who pushes both machines as TMHWK self rights and hammers the three opponents. TMHWK is flipped over again by Bigger Brother, landing on Suicidal Tendencies who tries to take advantage but fails to do so. Bigger Brother flips TMHWK again before getting behind Suicidal Tendencies and flipping them soon it flips Suicidal Tendencies again, neither time over. As all four robots tussled, Bigger Brother is toppled over and shunted by the other three, as it self rights, Suicidal Tendencies crushes the back end of Bigger Brother. As Bigger Brother evacuates, TMHWK hits Suicidal Tendencies while King B gets underneath and lifts Suicidal Tendencies up. All the robots gang up on Bigger Brother again before they escaped, Suicidal Tendencies gets in behind and crushes TMHWK before being battered by King B. King B accidentally gets in front of the claw of Suicidal Tendencies who tries to crush it only for King B to get away before any major damage and charges into it head first. After Bigger Brother flipped TMHWK out of the arena, Bigger Brother turns its attentions to Suicidal Tendencies who is flipped and toppled, eventually counted out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Claws/Crushers Category:Robots with Scoops Category:Side Competition winners Category:Weapon Match Competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Extreme Series 1 Category:Extreme Series 1 Competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots from Derbyshire Category:Allstars Category:Robots with names from music